Issue 115
Issue 115 is the one-hundred-fifteenth issue of The Walking Dead and part one of Volume 20: All Out War. Plot Rick wakes up and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. "So today's the day?", asks Andrea. Rick replies that it is and admits that they haven't been in any conflict like this before. He pauses for a moment before also stating they can't have a war without casualties. Andrea claims that they've "been at war since the beginning." Rick proceeds to tell her something he's never told anyone before; he's had doubts about himself and what he can do. Although people always have assumed that he has everything worked out, he almost got himself killed and feels burdened by Paul's statement about being a leader people can follow, one who can rebuild the world; "I haven't done a very good job at that." Andrea reassures Rick that what makes him different is that he keeps trying despite everything around him and "whatever comes of this... it'll be worth it." At the same time, Ezekiel gets up and thanks Michonne for letting him stay at her place. With a smile on her face she says this didn't mean anything, but he replies that neither of them know that for sure. Michonne admits there is potential for something but right now, it doesn't. Ezekiel says that he can work with that. While they are downstairs having coffee, there's a knock on the door and Ezekiel's head of security, Richard, says that the men from the Kingdom have arrived and are ready to go. Eugene is in the factory with some workers and tells Rick that two additional cases of ammo are close to being finished, adding to what they had already made. Rick thanks Eugene for all the work that he and the others have done in making the ammo to help them in the upcoming war. Rick, Paul and Ezekiel call one final meeting to make sure all the details have been worked out. Both Paul and Ezekiel say their respective units are ready and the meeting adjourns. Rick assembles eveyone and requests that some of them come with him to the Savior's main base while the rest prepare to defend Alexandria when the Saviors come. Carl asks Andrea if she's going; she replies not right away and she'll be here to help defend the walls. Carl gets worried that she's going to take his spot, but Andrea says that "it's his show." Rick hugs both of them, promising that he'll be back as soon as possible. As the fighters gear up, Paul tells Rick that he's "nervous as hell" about what might happen; Rick replies that he is as well and that for the beginning, they'll have to contend with snipers. Ezekiel arrives and says his men were reminded and are ready; Rick tells them to get into position. After arriving at the Sanctuary, Rick fires two shots and demands for Negan to come out. Rick says that they will no longer give supplies to the Saviors and offers a truce between the Saviors and the three communities. Negan refuses and reveals that he has Gregory with him. Negan makes Gregory say that the Hilltop is not standing with the survivors, but with the Saviors. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Dr. Eugene Porter *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Paula *Mikey *Olivia *Nicholas *Holly *Paul Monroe *Gregory *Kal *Ezekiel *Negan *Richard *Unnamed Alexandria Guard 2 *Alexandria Safe-Zone Residents. *Hilltop Colony Residents. *The Kingdom Survivors. *The Saviors. Alternative Covers *Rick Grimes (Cover) *Carl Grimes (Cover) *Lori Grimes (Cover) *Judith Grimes (Cover) *Morgan Jones (Cover) *Shane (Cover) *Tyreese (Cover) *Michonne (Cover) *Glenn (Cover) *Andrea (Cover) *Dale (Cover) *Thomas Richards (Cover) *Brian Blake (Cover) *Bruce Cooper (Cover) *Abraham Ford (Cover) *Dr. Eugene Porter (Cover) *Rosita Espinosa (Cover) *Fr. Gabriel Stokes (Cover) *Paul Monroe (Cover) *Shiva (Cover) *Mike (Zombified, Cover) *Terry (Zombified, Cover) *Penny (Zombified, Cover) *Alexandria Safe-Zone Residents. (Cover) *Hilltop Colony Residents. (Cover) *The Kingdom Survivors. (Cover) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Richard. *Issue 115 will have 13 covers; two standard covers , ten connecting covers, and a blank cover for sketching. The ten connecting covers represent the ten years of The Walking Dead.Johnson, Scott.The Walking Dead #115 To Ship With Twelve Covers Comicbook.com (July 11, 2013) *This is the first issue to have alternative flashback covers.Issue 114; Page 25 - Letter Hacks *This issue marks the one hundredth appearance of Carl Grimes. *Starting this issue of The Walking Dead will run semi-biweekly for twelve issues (seven months) until April 2014. Goofs/Errors *The cover of this issue is a bit misleading, making Negan appear with a black eye when he actually doesn't have one, and Dwight, who doesn't appear at all. References ru:Выпуск 115 es:Número 115